camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob Johnson
Personality Jacob is kind and loyal and a bookworm, but he will get outside and play when he feels like it History Steven Johnson, an architect, was one day in a library looking for some books to enhance his mind with further designs. He was approached by Wadjet, who had no secrecy of hiding her name and pretended to ask for help in finding a book about Adolf Loos. Steven was actually impressed to find a beautifully mature woman with such an unusual name and spent time with her then leaving her with his calling card. Of course, Wadjet had a crush on this man since the first meeting, but called telling him she found him a client; Soon it was like this for months, Steven started to gain affection for her and wanted her to call for something more than new clients. Steven couldn't take it, it was already a year and decided to confess to her, so he did once their ice skating date was in season; Wadjet didn't leave this man broken hearted alright. Their relationship climaxed slowly; Wadjet told him she had to leave him----forever. Steven was broken-heart and asked continuously why, but Wadjet wouldn't give him the answer. He took a deep breathe in and out as he told Wadjet to at least leave him a child; he wants to become a father for Wadjet's child. Wadjet, who got this sudden request, burst into tears of joy and agreed. For nine months, Wadjet told him about her being a goddess as Steven accepted all of this. On Jacob's day of birth, their last day together, Wadjet left gifts. She gave Steven a snake to give to Jacob, a Uraeus that was on top of a pen, and a card holding instuctions to camp pyramid. Jacob grew up around his father, and went with him on many business trips. He visted six out of seven continents by the time he was 7, and learned how to speak Chinese, French, and Egyptian along with English. But he always had time to play with his snake, whom he named Fangs. He also got along very well with the other children he met. But he was an odd child. He sometimes was found sitting on the floor with snakes surrounding him, and when he was asked what he was doing, he said, “talking to snakes.” When he turned 13, the monster attacks started. Once, when he was at a basketball court, a sphinx came up and tried to attack him. Somehow he called upon snakes, which killed the sphinx. Another time he was talking with a girl named Fern Lane (his dad was designing a building for the army) and a griffin attacked him. One moment he was staring at the griffin, and the next he was on the ground, looking at the griffin’s paw. Fern screamed and ran. Only later did he realize that he had turned into a snake. When he turned 15, he was attacked by a set animal. He accidentally spun the Uraeus on his pen, and suddenly he was holding a khopesh. He killed the set animal and then his dad drove him to camp pyramid. Powers Offensive 1)Children of Wadjet are able to sense infrared thermal radiation up to such point where they target vulnerable body parts of the oppenent to which it strikes. 2)Children of Wadjet constriction process used by snakes on an opponent Defensive 1) Children of Wadjet are able to grow thick scales on the body which is able to create an excellent armor for them. 2) Children of Wadjet are able to sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Passive 1) Children of Wadget can turn into snakes 2) Children of Wadget innately proficient in most forms of combat and hold a higher state of physical prowess. 3) Children of Wadget do have enhanced flexibility to which they can to bend and twist their body as if they were bone-less. Supplementary 1) Children of Wadget can consume and digest any substance without injury 2) Children of Wadget can become stronger and faster if an ally near them is in danger, or is already wounded. They will continue to be in this kind of state until the danger as past 3) Children of Wadget can communicate or call to the assistance of near by snakes lt and counselor only 1) It is a rare ability that a child of Wadget is able to create fangs with natural venom on them, but the venom will not be able to kill the opponent. TraitEdit 1) children of Wadget are very sneaky and manipulative 2) Children of wadget have binocular vision 3) Children of Wadget are excellent with kids Relationships Category:Wolfboy19